Five Night At Tubbyland 2 Fanfic
by Warlofe
Summary: Po the red thing is back! He will meet new friend. Also expect plot holes after plot holes after plot holes with this one. But who care *Explode


**20XX Years later After The Trumpet And Po Fought  
**

 **Employee #8: Hey number 12  
**

 **Employee #12: Yeah?  
**

 **Employee #8: You know those prototypes?**

 **Employee #12: Yeah. What about them?  
**

 **Employee #8: Well how about we grab these Prototypes and fix to attract kids**

 **Employee #12: Are you crazy?! Do you know what happen about the custard explosion?**

 **Employee #8: I know but we need to come up with something or the Tubby Incorporation will close down. Then we be left with no job, No money, No food and stuff like that!**

 **Employee #12: Your right. But what should we do with the Other Po And the Trumpet thing?**

 **Employee #8: I know exactly where to put them. . .**

 **Warlofe Proudly Presents**

 **THE TALE OF PO 2 (Or Five night at tubbyland 2 fanfic)**

 **Critolious: Do i really have to read this?  
**

 **Warlofe: Yes. Also stop accusing me as batman with a huge chin**

 **Critolious: Ok. But this is the final fic you make!**

 **Warlofe: You don't know. I might make more!**

 **Critolious: No. . . I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE FANFIC. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Explode***

 **! The Fanfic start now !  
**

 **! The Fanfic start now !  
**

 **! The Fanfic start now !  
**

 **Tubbybot Status: Online**

 **Tubbybot Current State: Damage**

 **A.I: Nothing like Po From the show**

 **Waking up from sleep mode in 3**

 **2**

 **1**

 ***Po Wake up***

Po: Ow my head. What happen to me? Oh right i exploded

 ***Po Look around***

Po: Where am i?

?: Your at the spare room place.

Po: Oh. Wait who said that?

?: Don't be alarmed it's just me

 **A naked endoskeleton appear in front of Po**

Po: Okay. So who are you exactly?

Endo: Well i was just like you. I was actually the first tubbybot ever created

Po: Really?

Endo: Yeah. Back in my day i didn't have any big eyes. So i was pretty much eyeless

Po: So you were me?

Endo: Yeah. But i was refer as the "Beta"

Po: Ok. Anyway do you know a way out?

Endo: Yeah. Well there is two ways out of here. One way lead to The office. The other lead to the kitchen

Po: Well thank you sir

Endo: I'm a girl

Po: Whatever

 ***Po crawl her way to the office***

Po: This office sure did change since the last time i was awake

 *** Po check the clock ***

Po: It only 11:00 Pm. So i still got enough time to check out this place before the guard start his shift

 ** _?: Your not going anywhere_**

Po: Who sai- Oh just show yourself already

 _ **?: But don't you want to build up the suspense before revealing who the character really is?**_

Po: I already said that before earlier in the fic.

 _ **?: Dammit!, You just broke the fourth wall!**_

 *** The trumpet reveal himself ***

 **Trumpet: That is one of the many reason i hate you**

Po: WHAT A SHOCKER! *** Sarcastic***

 **Trumpet: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU NOW! I got other business to do**

Po: Like killing the guard

 **Trumpet: How did you. . . Never mind. Anyway i would love to kick you in the legs again and again but those mechanics remove my legs. So I'm stuck here**

Po: Well what are you gonna do now?

 **Trumpet: Oh I'm not gonna do anything. _But they will!_**

Po: Excuse me?

 **Suddenly three large animatronic appear**

 **Trumpet: Meet the new and improve Tubbybots!  
**

Tinky: Sup dog?

Laa Laa: Wants some custard?

bitch dipsy: AAGESDVRHBEFs

 **Trumpet: Oh god it the reject. Tinky can you please dismantle this abomination  
**

Tinky: **Yes sir  
**

 *** Tinky carry the reject to somewhere else *  
**

 **Trumpet: Did i mention that they listen to everything i say?  
**

Po: No

 **Trumpet: Oh. Well Laa Laa. Can you take po back to the Spare room. Oh and make sure to block the vent so she wont try to escape again**

Laa Laa: **Yes Sir**

 *** Laa Laa Carried Po ***

Po: PUT ME DOWN!

 **Trumpet: Well it was nice knowing you but i got things i got to do. _Important things_**

 *** Laa Laa Drop Po at the spare room ***

Po: Laa Laa why are you listening to that jerk?

Laa Laa: Because he is my master

Po: No your not!

Laa Laa: Ha Ha Ha. That was a very funny joke

Po: THAT WAS NOT A JOKE!

Laa Laa: DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!

Po: I CAN RAISE MY VOICE IF I WANT TO!

Laa Laa: WELL STOP RAISING YOUR VOICE OR I WILL RAISE MY VOICE AT YOU!

Po: YOUR ALREADY RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME!

Laa Laa: **SILENCE!**

 **Trumpet (from really far away) : stop yelling at the red thing laa laa**

Laa Laa: But she. . . Forget it!

 ***Laa Laa Slam the door shut***

Endo: Well that could've end better

Po: Now not the time for sarcastic remarks. I need a way to stop the Trumpet before he kill the guard again!

Endo: What the problem with that? All the tubbybots seems to kill the guard

Po: Yes but he kill the guard _Differently_

Endo: So how do we stop this trumpet?

Po: Well i got a plan. But it might be risky. So i might need your help

Endo: Well i could help. But i need my suit in order truly fe-

Po: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

 ***Po went back to the vents***

Endo: Good luck. Your gonna need it

 ***Po Crawl to Noo Noo's Kitchen ***

Po: This kitchen isn't that ba-

 **Suddenly Po Hear a sucking noise**

Po: What was that?

 **Po Heard the sucking noise again. But this time louder**

Po: I'M FREAKING OUT!

 **The sucking noise sounded like it was behind her.** **Po Slowly turn behind her**

Po: WHAAA- Oh wait it's Noo Noo

Noo Noo: ***Can't Wake up***

Po: Anyway i got to go save the guard. See yah

Noo Noo: *** _SAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE*_**

 ***Po Walk towards the bathroom ***

Po: I got to be sneaky

 **Suddenly Po Heard some crying in the girls bathroom**

Po: Who's crying?

 ***Po enter the girls bathroom***

Po: Is that. . . DIPSY?!

Dipsy: Oh Hi Po. Didn't see you there

Po: Why are you crying. And why were you doing it here?

Dipsy: Wait. I was in the girl bathroom the whole time?

Po: Just why were you crying

Dipsy: Well i was sad about my brother

Po: You had a brother?

Dipsy: Yes. My brother Dippy was my younger brother. We had so much fun. But it all change that faithful day. . .

 **(Flashback)**

Dipsy: Dippy? DIPPY! Where are you

 **Dipsy look at the window and saw dippy picking up paperclips in the road**

Dipsy: Oh no

 **Dipsy run as fast as he can to reach his brother**

Dipsy: DIPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Dippy: Huh

 *** Dippy was hit by a truck and explode ***

 **(End of Flashback)**

Dipsy: And ever since that day ***Sniff*** I cry in the bathroom to think what i should have done

Po: Oh. Well I'm sorry dipsy. But how about we destroy the trumpet!

Dipsy: Well i would love to but i'm still depress about this incident

Po: Well i think the trumpet is in the truck.

Dipsy: WHAT?!

Po: I saw him driving that truck in that day (lying)

Dipsy: HE WILL PAY!

Po: UNLEASH YOUR RAGE!

Dipsy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 *** Dipsy grow yellow hair ***

Po: WHOA! You just grow yellow hair!

Dipsy: I know. . . BECAUSE I AM A SUPER SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

 *** Dipsy Explode ***

Po: . . . Okay. Thank you i guess

 *** Po then saw the trumpet standing there near the office ***

Po: * **Whisper*** Maybe i can sneak attack him

 *** Po run up to the trumpet ***

Po: Take my fiery fist of PAIN

 *** Po punch the trumpet. AND EXPLODED ***

Po: HA HA HA! Better luck next time

 **Credits**

 **Critolious as Po**

 **Critolious as Laa Laa**

 **Critolious as Critolious**

 **Cri-**

 **Did you really that really kill me?**

Po: W-What? I thought i ki-

 **That was a dummy**

Po: Oh. Well SHOW YOURSELF!

 *** A black teletubby appear in front of you, And the Trumpet is on the tubby head ***

 **Trumpet: HAHAHA! You like my new look**

Po: No

 **Trumpet: Well you better. Because with this new body i am more powerful then EVER BEFORE!**

Po: Well i hardly believe tha-

 *** Trumpet punch Po in the face ***

Po: OW! Do you know how to treat a woman right?

 **Trumpet: SILENT! Now you will FEEL MY WRATH!**

 **?: Not this time**

 **Trumpet: What!?  
**

 **All of a sudden 5 po appear in front of the trumpet. Beta Po, Prototype Po, Fnatl 1 Po, Fnatl 3 Po, And Teletubbies Po**

 **Beta Po: Release her or die**

 **Trumpet: YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?! I AM GOD IN THIS TUBBYBOT!**

 **Beta Po: Oh yeah. Well if your god then can you watch this without dying?**

 **Trumpet: I accept your challenge**

 *** Trumpet watch the teletubbies 2016 trailer ***

 **Trumpet: NO! THEY RUIN EVERYONE!**

 **Beta Po: Well this is your future**

 **Trumpet: WHAT?!**

 **Beta Po: Yeah. IF you continue your chaos, then the world will be like this**

 **Trumpet: No. . . NO! THIS CAN'T BE MY FUTURE! I WON'T ALLOW IT TO BE LIKE THIS**

 *** Trumpet shoot himself. . .**

 **And then explode ***

Po: Uh thank you.

 **Beta Po: No problem. Btw i'm the endo**

Po: Okay. But why did you bring those other Po?

 **Beta Po: So i look even cooler**

Fnatl 1 Po: WHAT?! I can't believe i follow him to just sit and do nothing

: Hey aren't you blind?

Fnatl 1 Po: DON'T MENTION IT!

 **So they have a epic party. The end**

 **The end? Are you serious? I read all of this just to be disappointed on this "TERRIBLE" Fanfiction?! ASHAME WARLOFE! Ashame. . . *Warlofe shoot the narrator in the head. bitch***

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you crit**

 **Thank you mom**

 **Thank you batman guy**

 **Thank you Po**

 **Thank you Champ ( Not John Cena)**

 **Tha- Wait. What am i gonna do now if I'm done with tubbyland? *Warlofe think*  
**

 **Maybe a yellow square dude can help me. . .**


End file.
